deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Doomfist
Akande Ogundimu, better known as Doomfist, is a playable Offense Hero in Overwatch. Fanon Wiki Fights So Far *Doom Battle Royale 'Possible Opponents' *Akuma (Street Fighter) *All Might *Ardan (VainGlory) *Bane *Batman Beyond *Blacker Baron (Anarchy Reigns) *Black Panther *Iron Fist *Jackson Briggs (Mortal Kombat) * Katsuki Bakugou * Killer Croc * Luke Cage *The Meta (Red vs. Blue) *Senator Armstrong (Metal Gear) *Vi (League of Legends) *Yang Xiao Long (RWBY) Death Battle Info *Name: Akande Ogundimu **The Third Doomfist: The Successor *Nigerian: base located in Oyo, Nigeria *One of the leaders of Talon *45 years old *His family are owners of companies focused around prosthetic limbs. Traits & Abilities *250 Health (450 max via The Best Defense) *Cyborgnetic right arm strong enough to eventually destroy a prison wall. **Doomfist lost his organic right arm during the Omnic Crisis. **The strength of this arm further enhances the power of the Doomfist Gauntlet. *Champion of multiple martial-arts tournaments *Apprenticed by the previous Doomfist: Akinjide Adeyem. *Cybernetically enhanced legs make him very agile. Hand Cannon *Shotgun that fires from his left knuckles. *4 rounds at a time. *Recharges over time. *11 Damage per shot: 6 shots per round **66 Damage per round (if all 6 shots land) Doomfist Gauntlet *The Best Defense ** Adds barriers to his HP by at most 150 (200 if charged by his ult) ** Boost is gained through his doomfist punch abilities; 30 per hit. ** Boost is temporary and drains overtime. Does not heal damaged health. *Seismic Slam **A shockwave that drags enemies towards him. **40-125 damage. *Rising Uppercut **A punch that sends enemies upwards. **50 damage. *Rocket Punch **A dashing punch that sends opponents flying. **50 - 100 damage ***Additional 50 - 150 damage if the enemy is sent flying into into a wall (250 total). **10-30 m range *Meteor Strike **Doomfist jumps high into the air before slamming the ground with a punch that creates shockwaves. **300 Damage at ground-zero **Impact zone of ~7 meter radius. Feats *Rumored to be able to punch skyscrapers. *Killed his teacher; the previous Doomfist, Akinjide Adeyem. *Defeated a squad of Or-15s. *Defeated Genji and Tracer; taking each out with one hit despite their agility. *Dodged lightning from Winston's Tesla Cannon Faults *Designed for close to mid-ranged combat primarily. **Vulnerable to snipers. **Under normal situations; Bastion can quickly kill Doomfist before Doomfist can approach and kill Bastion. Even in an ambush: Doomfist must kill Bastion before Bastion can retaliate with his massive DPS. ***Roadhog, McCree, Symmetra and Reaper are also at their best at close ranges. ***At risk of getting frozen by Mei: as Doomfist needs to be within range of her Ice Spray to do significant damage to her. **Few options against Pharah. *His enemies can also see where his Ult Meteor Strike is aiming at. *Abilities have cooldowns. *Few options for retreating. *Defeated by Winston's punch. Category:Overwatch Combatants Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Villains Category:Playable Character Category:Combatants without an opponent Category:Technology users Category:Home Console Characters Category:Blizzard Entertainment Characters